Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Bronze
by TheForge64
Summary: A human is chosen to save the Pokemon World. He wakes up as a Zigzagoon, with few memories of his human past. As he learns to cope with his new body, he discovers that a different entity can speak to him through his mind! After a quick tour of the nearby town, the voice asks the human to join the guild in said town. What adventures will follow? *On Hiatus until further notice*
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**This first chapter is rated T because of some not so kid friendly scenes. A Pokemon dies. Sorry.**

* * *

A human. That's what he was. Human. He was asleep, but still, it was clear his heart and soul were pure, unlike most humans. He was just lying there, outside. His clothes were tattered and torn. _**That's the one.** **Wipe most of his memories. Keep what's important for his soul to stay pure. Bring him here.**_ Two creatures appeared next to the sleeping human. A blue glow started to wrap around the human, until the human was no longer visible. The glow started to fade away, and the human was gone. The creatures disappeared. _I_ _t is done_.

The human was still asleep, but he was in a different dimension. The two creatures from before were casting a purple beam onto the human, presumably to keep him asleep.

 _ **I have found a suitable vessel for the human to take over,**_ A voice boomed, causing the human to stir, but the creatures kept him asleep.

 _M'lord, please be careful. This human is strong._

 _ **Perhaps he is, but I have something to contain his power.**_ A small looplet with a white, diamond shaped crystal in the middle slot appeared on the human's arm.

 _ **We will use this**_ **.** _M'lord, may I ask, what is this?_ One of the creatures asked.

 _ **It is a modified looplet. It reduces the human's power, unless needed. The crystal is a Z-Crystal. It will allow the human to use his power true power, if rarely.**_

 _M'lord, if I may ask another question, why do we need a human?_ There was a brief pause, and the two creatures worried they might have gone too far.

 _ **My powers are weakening.**_ _**We need the human to rescue Lunala from whatever evil is sapping my powers.**_

There was a brief pause. _Thank you for answering our questions, M'lord._

There was a long pause of silence.

 _ **THE TIME HAS COME! WE MUST TELEPORT THE HUMAN, NOW! GIVE ME YOUR POWERS!**_ _Right away, M'lord!_ The two creatures shot beams of light in all directions, and a bright light appeared around the human.

It kept getting brighter, until it faded away, and the human was gone. _**Good- grk- job.**_

 _M'lord, what's wrong?_ _**I have been unable to regain any strength since this evil started sapping my power. Please, help me regain it. I had to use too much to get the human here, let alone make it so nothing will go wrong in his world. Please, lend me some of your power.**_ _Yes, M'lord._

* * *

This is it. I was dying.

Blood stained the grass around me. Deep wounds were on my stomach. I would be feeling pain, but I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move, and I couldn't breath.

My life was slowly being taken away from me. I could feel myself disappearing…

I decided to close my eyes, or whatever I was seeing things out of. Just make my final moments peaceful…

Suddenly pain. The pain was back. What was this? Was this the afterlife? Just pain?

I opened my eyes, only to realize there was something, or _someone_ in this body with me.

I tried to move, I could feel my heart beating, so this body was alive, but I couldn't move. In fact, this body seemed to not be mine anymore…

* * *

The human woke up. Immediately he noticed that he was in a forest, and his stomach was hurting like crazy. Blood stained the grass around him. ' _Is that my blood?'_ the human wondered, before looking down. He saw blood coming out of his abdomen, and looked away, starting to feel weak and queasy. Then he realized something else. He had _paws_. Actual paws, not hands. Actually, he had four paws, and four legs. He was furry and soft, aside from the bleeding wound on his stomach. He looked around, trying to ignore the excruciating pain. He saw some water nearby.

Deciding to go over to drink some, the human got to his feet, only to find it very hard and very painful to do so. He stumbled over to the water, and stuck his muzzle into the water, and began to take huge gulps, almost choking. He lifted his head out of the water, and opened his eyes. He looked into the water and saw… Not a human.

The no longer human stumbled back in surprise, before walking over to the water again to look at his face. It was brown and spiky, aside from the black curved stripe that ran across his brown eyes. Why it looked like… "I've been turned into a Pokemon!"

The Zigzagoon frantically scurried around in panic, before collapsing because of the pain in his stomach. "Ugh, this is no dream."

 _You're right, it isn't_. "Gah! Who said that!?" The Zigzagoon yelled, looking around in all directions. _I did. You seem to have taken control of my_ _body. I'm surprised I can even communicate with you_.

"I took control of your body? Uh, sorry," the Zigzagoon said, lowering his head in shame. _All is forgiven; I would have died anyway,_ the voice told the former human. "Ah, well, the name's Quill," "Quill" said. _You have a true name?_

 _Interesting, usually only royalty and such have real names, are you royalty?_ "E-eh? No, I'm not royalty or anything." Quill said, confused. _Really? Then why do you have a name?_ The voice asked. "Listen, I don't really know what's going on, or why I'm here, but I'm human, not Pokemon,"

There was a brief silence. _Let's just assume you are telling the truth, but you are definitely not human right now. In fact, you look like a perfectly normal Zigzagoon to me, other than those wounds. Why, I'd probably mistake you for a feral if you didn't have that looplet on you._ The voice said.

"Huh? Looplet?" Quill wondered aloud. _Yes, the metal band on your foreleg._ Quill looked down at what should be his arm, and a metal band was wrapped tightly around it. A diamond shaped crystal was stuck in it. "What's the crystal?" Quill asked the voice.

 _I don't know, I want to say it's an_ _emera, but we're not in a mystery dungeon where emeras spawn,_ The voice said. "Emeras? Mystery Dungeons?" Quill asked. There was a short pause. _You really know nothing, do you?_

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 1! Yes yes, I know, it was short, but I just needed a quick, introduction chapter to start off this story.**

 **Also, check my profile page for a link to a Google Form that allows you to submit a character idea...**

 **...And possibly have it featured in this story!**

 **That's all!**

 **Forge out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Feel the Sunlight

_Interesting..._ the voice said. _I thought humans didn't come to this world without a threat. The last threat was Dark Matter._

"Dark matter? What in the worlds is that?" Quill asked. _That is a story for another time._ _'A story, eh? For another time? We have plenty of time, why not explain.'_ Quill thought, slightly annoyed, but forgiving this voice already.

 _I can hear your thoughts, y'know,_ the voice said. "Oh! Um," Quill started to say. _'Does that mean I can just communicate like this?'_ Quill questioned.

 _Yes._

 _'Okay, so, what Pokemon are you? Are you even a Pokemon?'_ Quill asked. There was a short pause. _Yes, I am Pokemon. Or at least, I was. Just call me Zigzagoon._

 _'Alright, Zigzagoon, where am I?'_ Quill asked, noticing the absence of any sign or indication of where he might be.

 _We are currently in the forest known to locals as "Forever Forest," though it's real name is "Big Forest"._ Zigzagoon replied.

Quill nearly laughed. _'I'm sorry, "Big Forest"? Also, why is it known as "Forever Forest" to the locals?'_

 _It is called "Forever Forest" because, despite being a low-level dungeon, there are around twenty floors, and the feral Pokemon just never seem to stop coming._

"W-wait, we're in a 'mystery dungeon'?" Quill nervously asked aloud.

 _Yes, I mentioned that earlier._

Quill nervously laughed, and looked around in case any "feral Pokemon" were going to attack him.

 _'How do we escape?'_ Quill asked.

 _Do you see my bag next to that tree?_ Zigzagoon inquired. Quill looked around, until he spotted a small, bloody bag next to a tree. He stumbled over to it, wincing as long grass brushed along his wounds.

 _'I found it,'_ Quill waited for a response.

 _Good, now open it. There should be an Escape Orb inside of it._

 _'Escape Orb?'_ Quill asked. _It's a blue orb inside of the bag. It should be the only thing in the bag, as I got rather foolish and arrogant, which I fully regret._

"O-kay, so in here is..." Quill trailed off. He reached into the bag, and put his paws on the orb inside.

 _'How do I use this?'_ Quill asked, for he had no hands. Zigzagoon was silent for a while, presumably thinking. _Just keep the orb in the bag, and use your mouth to swing the bag around, and hit a tree. Hopefully this will break the orb, releasing it's magic._

Quill did as he was told. He swung the bag against a tree, and a noise like glass shattering came from the bag. A blue glow started to seemingly wrap around Quill, until it disappeared, leaving absolute darkness in it's place.

"E-eh?! What happened?" Quill asked aloud, terrified. _Do not worry, it will be over in a few moments._ Zigzagoon responded, though it didn't clear anything up for Quill.

Suddenly, light poured into Quill's vision, and he could see. He was outside a forest, right at the part where the path went into it. "Oh, wow!" Quill said, amazed. _I know, impressive, right? That was what I said the first time I used an Escape Orb,_ Zigzagoon said, pleased.

 _'Now what?'_ Quill asked.

 _Now, it is time to go to Aether town._

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry that it was another short chapter, next one will be longer, I swear!**

 **Now to answer some comments.**

 **Cessless: Thank you for you kind words! Now about where the story is heading... ...Can't tell you, sorry!**

* * *

 **Next time: Zigzagoon shows Quill around, and... Pirates!?**


	3. Chapter 3: Aether Guild

_There! Do you see it?_

Quill squinted at the horizon. He saw the hazy outline of what looked like a town. _'Yep, I see it.'_

 _That is Aether town! Go, quickly! It's been too long since I've seen it!_

Quill slowed down in surprise at Zigzagoon's sudden personality change. _'I'll try to get there quickly, but these wounds won't make it easy'_ Quill guiltily thought.

 _Oh... yeah. Just go there at whatever pace you can, I guess,_ Zigzagoon said, his enthusiasm fading.

As Quill continued down the road, talking to Zigzagoon through his mind, a small window of open space in a bush closed up.

"I thought we killed that fur ball," A voice said.

"It's probably a different one," another voice argued.

"There's no way, did you see those cuts on his chest?" The first voice argued back.

"Yes, but he didn't have his bag," the second voice said.

" **Quiet. Now.** " a third voice commanded.

The other two voices were silent.

"We will kill the fur ball later, but right now we just need to scout out Aether Town. Sableye, Pawniard, go scout out Aether Town. I'll be at the entrance of Forever Forest," the third voice commanded.

"Yes master Houndoom!" the two smaller Pokemon said in unison, before scurrying off.

"And good riddance," Houndoom muttered.

* * *

 _'Wow! This place is amazing!'_ Quill thought in awe as he looked at the architecture of Aether town. Zigzagoon made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. _It really is._

 _'So what do I do first?'_ Quill asked. _I recommend you try to join the guild. It's on top of the hill overlooking the sea. You can't miss it._ Quill looked up, and saw a building on the hill. Quill briefly thought about Zigzagoon's explanation about guilds from earlier. Something started to nag at Quill's brain...

 _'Uh, don't I need a partner to join the guild?'_ Quill inquired.

 _Oh, right. We need to find you a partner._ _'So what do I do now?'_ Quill asked.

 _You should find a healer, that wound won't heal itself. I mean, it will, but not very effectively._

 _'Alright, just lead the way!'_ Quill changed his speed from a slow walk to a trot, kicking up some dirt in the process. The dirt hit Quill's wounds, causing him to yelp in pain.

 _Just go to the guild, I know they will help you. 'Alright, just lead the way.'_

* * *

Quill looked up at the small building that was supposed to be the Aether Guild. _'This place is smaller than I expected,'_ Quill noted.

 _Perhaps it seems that way, but most of it is underground, like the Wigglytuff Guild. The sentry system is also the same as the Wigglytuff Guild,_ Zigzagoon said.

 _'Wiggly-? Ah, never mind. What do I do?' Just scrape your belly along the ground, then step on the grate. 'Scrape my belly along the ground? Won't that hurt?'_ Quill asked, uncomfortable at the idea of harming himself on purpose.

 _Yes._

With a sigh, Quill scraped his belly along the rough ground, forcing himself not to yelp. He stumbled over to the grate, and stepped on it.

"Pokemon detected!" a faint voice said. "It's a Zigzagoon!"

Quill started to feel light-headed. _'Hey Zigzagoon? I don't... feel...'_ Quill collapsed, unconscious.

 _Whoops._

* * *

Quill awoke on a bed inside of a room that had several other beds, though all of the were empty.

An Audino was watching over him. "Oh! You're awake!" the Audino said in a feminine voice. Quill looked over at the Pokemon.

"I am Audino, healer of the Aether Guild, and who might you be?" the Audino asked.

"My name is Quill," Quill responded. The Audino's eyes widened just a bit.

"Are you royalty, or something like that, by chance?" the Audino asked.

Quill shook his head. "N-no, it's just normal in- I mean, where I come from," Quill said.

The Audino's eyes shrank back to normal size. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence, until Audino said, "I'll just leave your here to rest, I'll be back soon," and quickly walked away.

 _At least you're healed,_ Zigzagoon said in a muffled voice. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I am," Quill said aloud.

 _Remember, you can just think thoughts to me,_ Zigzagoon reminded Quill. _'I remember,'_ Quill thought.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Audino walked in with an Altaria following behind her. "Hello, Quill, this is guild master Altaria," Audino said.

Altaria nodded. "It's nice to meet you, I do hope that maybe later you might join our guild?" the Altaria said.

 _Now's your chance!_

Audino slid out the door. "Uh, actually, sir, I did want to join the guild, but I have no partner," Quill stammered.

Altaria chuckled. "Please, just call me Altaria. Also, if you want to join the guild, you're in luck, because a team is looking for a new recruit. You'll just have to pass a test to prove you are worthy of being in the guild," Altaria said.

"Oh! What is this test?" Quill asked.

Altaria smiled warmly. "I'll explain it later, first you should meet your potential new partners."

* * *

Quill followed Altaria through the underground building. Quill had to force his mouth to stay closed at the sight of everything, there were beautiful marble pillars, amazing pictures engraved onto the walls, and so much more.

They passed by many Pokemon, a Superior with a Servine, who looked quite young, an Aegislash, who was training with a Scyther, and more.

Finally, Altaria stopped. "Totodile and Sandile, I may have found you a new partner."

At this, a blue Pokemon and a small, brownish Pokemon came into view. "This is our new partner?" the Totodile asked.

"Potentially. Quill here just has to pass an entrance test," Altaria said.

"Quill?" the Sandile asked. "That's his name. He says it's normal for Pokemon to have true names from where he comes from," Altaria responded.

 _'Well, I never said anything about Pokemon...'_

"So, what's his test?" Totodile asked.

"I was thinking it might be an item finding mission, or-"

 **BOOM!**

Altaria was cut off by a loud explosion from outside, followed by muffled screams of "Pirates!"

"Are they saying... Pirates? Oh no no, this isn't good. Quill, this is now your test. Go help defend against these pirates," Altaria commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **Ah, finally finished. I planned to have more to this chapter, but I was two days late for when I wanted to post this, so here it is!**

 **Remember that you can submit your own character by filling out a form on my profile page!**

 **No reviews, unfortunately.**

* * *

 **Next time: Quill and co. have to fend off a pirate invasion. Don't Pokemon usually use moves? Quill is human...**


	4. Chapter 4: Sword and a Spring

**Quick note, Riolu was changed to a Totodile.**

* * *

"Come on, Quill!" Totodile yelled over over the noise.

"I'm coming!" Quill said through his panting. A green sphere sailed over Quill's head, crashing into a building, causing wood and stone to shower onto Quill.

"I can see the pirate's boat!" Sandile yelled. "That way!"

Sandile led Quill and Totodile down a path, to the docks. A large ship with purple sails was floating out of the water.

"Let's get on, and take it out from the inside," Sandile suggested.

"Are you sure about that?" a deep voiced asked.

Quill jumped in surprise. "You won't be stopping us," the voice said.

From the ship, a Houndoom, a Pawniard, and a Sableye emerged.

 _'Zigzagoon? I don't know how to use moves'_ Quill thought.

 _That would be a problem. Let me see..._

Quill felt an energy course through his entire body.

 _Yes! It actually worked! When you want to use this attack, just take a deep breath and release it quickly._

"Attack," the Houndoom suddenly said. The Pawniard rushed forwards, and jumped at Sandile. he began swinging his blades at Sandile in quick succession.

Sandile bit down on one of the Pawniard's blades, but he seemed unaffected. The Pawniard slashed down at Sandile with his free blade, causing Sandile to let go with a yelp.

Totodile ran up to the Pawniard, and raised his fists. He put them together, and smashed down on the Pawniard's head, causing him to fall over. The Pawniard didn't get up.

"Yeah! One down, two to go!" Totodile said, triumphantly. "Don't celebrate yet," Sandile warned.

"Tch, weak," The Houndoom said. The Sableye jumped forwards. Quill took a deep breath, and quickly exhaled. To his surprise, a dark purple ball was hurled at the Sableye. The Sableye was knocked over, but quickly got back up.

"You're gonna have to try harder than- Ack!" Sharp stones crashed into the Sableye, cutting off his taunt. He fell to the ground, fainted.

"Always have to do everything yourself," the Houndoom muttered. The Houndoom dashed to the three Pokemon, opened his mouth, and let out a loud, harsh roar, blowing the three Pokemon back. The Houndoom bit down on Pawniard's leg, scooped Sableye onto his back, and dashed back into the ship. A short time later, a bell sounded three times.

"Retreat!" some far away voices said.

"They're retreating? Good! We stopped them," Totodile cheered.

"Uh, if they're retreating, we gotta get out of here," Quill reminded Totodile.

Totodile's face went blank. "Right,"

The three Pokemon slipped out of the docks, and walked along the shore back to Aether Guild.

Looking back, they saw the pirate ship sailing away. "Why do you suppose they left so easily?" Quill asked.

"I don't know, but they'll definitely be back," Sandile answered.

"Yeah, but next time, we'll be ready," Totodile said.

* * *

As the three Pokemon neared the guild, Altaria came out to see them.

"Congratulations, and thank you! Not only did you three risk your lives protecting Aether Town, but you passed the test as well!"

Quill's ears perked up.

"Quill," Altaria started. "Welcome to the guild."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but today was the day I was supposed to have a chapter out, plus I wanted to end on an optimistic note.**

 **I was thinking about our hero's team name, and it just hit me like a truck.**

 **No reviews, sadly.**

* * *

 **Next time: Bonding for Team Harmony!**


	5. Chapter 5: Team Harmony

Quill's eyes widened.

He was part of the guild already?!

"Yay!" Totodile celebrated. "Welcome to the team!" Sandile welcomed.

"I- Thank you!" Quill said.

 _You got in the guild. Maybe you'll be able to go home at some point?_ Zigzagoon wondered. _'Maybe,"_

"Tomorrow you three should check out the mission board," Altaria suggested. "By the way, what is your team name?"

"Team Harmony!" Totodile said without hesitation.

Quill and Sandile looked at Totodile, causing him to sheepishly grin.

"I- er," Totodile tried to say.

"I like it!" Quill chirped. Sandile nodded to show his approval.

"Alright, Team Harmony! You will begin your work tomorrow! But for now, you should go down for dinner."

* * *

Team Harmony sat in a large room with many tables. There was a table near the front of the room that had different foods in it.

Quill had never seen such delicious looking foods. There were berries, apples, and these chewy things called Gummis.

As they sat down, Sandile immediately tore into his food, with Totodile soon following suite.

Quill sniffed at his food, before taking a bite. He found the apples to be very sweet. The berries each had there own flavor, some spicy, some bitter. The Gummis had a fruit-like flavor, and tasted like nothing Quill had ever tasted.

As the three Pokemon ate, Totodile started a conversation.

"What mission do you think we should take on tomorrow?" Totodile asked the group.

"I saw the missions earlier," Sandile said. "There was an item finding mission, some rescue missions, and a Pokemon who is causing trouble."

"I think we should do the rescue missions, but take the mission for someone causing trouble; they usually pay well but we should focus on saving Pokemon," Totodile said.

"I agree. We should focus on saving Pokemon," Sandile said.

Totodile and Sandile looked at Quill.

"Uh, I have no objections," Quill said.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we will do rescue missions. As a team!" Totodile said.

"As a team!" Sandile and Quill said together.

* * *

Later, after Team Harmony was finished eating, Quill followed Sandile and Totodile.

"Come on, Quill! I'll show you to the sleeping quarters!" Totodile said, cheerfully.

They went into a hallway, which had many entrances to rooms inside of it.

"Let's see... eleven, eleven, eleven, Ah! Here it is!" Sandile said as he found their room.

They entered, and Quill saw that it was rather... bland.

There were two straw beds next to one side of the wall, and on the opposite side were two chests that lined up with the beds. A pile of straw next to an open chest sat in the corner.

Totodile walked over to the straw, and dragged most of it next to the other beds.

While Totodile worked to provide a space for Quill, a question bubbled in Quill's mind.

 _That is a good question..._ Zigzagoon said, reading Quill's mind. Quill ignored him.

"Why did you have to make a team name?" Quill asked.

"Hmm?" Sandile said, turning his attention to Quill.

"I mean, it seems like your team already existed, so why is it now that you made a team name?" Quill asked.

"Oh, you see, our team is pretty new, and we wanted to wait to give a team name until after we got a third Pokemon on our team," Sandile explained.

"Done!" Totodile said. "Goodnight everyone, I'm tired!" Totodile jumped onto a bed, and almost immediately started lightly snoring.

"Oh, well. Goodnight, Quill." Sandile walked over to the middle bed, and lay down on it, shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight," Quill whispered. _'And goodnight to you, if you can even sleep,'_

Quill curled up on his bed, and dozed off.

* * *

While Team Harmony slept, a Pokemon and his two minions held a meeting.

 _ **This human has been worthy... so far.**_

 _Indeed, M'lord. This human is strong enough._

 ** _He may be strong enough with that team, but we need to test his abilities. We will see how he preforms without his teammates, and how his team preforms against a tough opponent. Soon, I will have one of you turn into a Pokemon, and fight the human._**

 _Not that I don't agree with your plan, M'lord, but which Pokemon would we turn_ _into?_ There was a short silence.

 _ **Whichever Pokemon works at the time of testing will be the Pokemon you take the form of. Maybe, someday, this human will even be able to defeat me, if he keeps getting stronger.**_

 _ **Maybe, this human...**_

 _ **...Will be able to defeat even me, the mighty Solgaleo!**_

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 5!  
**

 **Sorry for another shorter chapter, but this may end up being about how long chapters are. Sorry.**

 **Still no reviews. ;~;  
**

* * *

 **Next time: Sandile shows Quill around.**


	6. Chapter 6, Bonus: Always be prepared

**Bonus!**

* * *

"Let's see, any berries around?"

A Pokemon was walking in a forest Mystery Dungeon, looking for berries.

"Before I leave Aether Town, I'll need berries and apples for the journey to the next town," The Pokemon said to himself.

This Pokemon's ears suddenly perked up. "Ah! A berry! Good that Zigzagoons have the ability we do," The Zigzagoon said, quietly.

"Maybe someday I can be an item finder, and I can be famous. Then maybe I'll have a real home and friends, instead of traveling everywhere."

Zigzagoon continued looking for items, unaware of the Pokemon hiding in the trees.

"A Zigzagoon, eh? Let's wait for it to get some items, then attack," A Pokemon whispered.

"No way, idiot. If we wait, we'll caught," Whispered another Pokemon.

"Who's the idiot here? There's nobody around except us and that fur ball, and if we wait, it'll find more items, but if we attack now, for all we know it could only have that berry,"

As the two Pokemon in the trees argued, Zigzagoon took a look inside of his bag.

"Hmm, looks like I'm almost out of room in my berry bag. Oh well, I'll call it a day," The Zigzagoon said to himself, but loud enough that the two hiding Pokemon heard it.

"You hear that? Let's attack, now!" The two Pokemon got out of the tree, no louder than the rustle of the leaves from the wind.

They snuck up on the unsuspecting Zigzagoon, and the Zigzagoon didn't know he was being followed, until he felt something heavy being bashed on his head.

He fell to the ground, the world around him spinning. He felt his bag being torn from his body.

"Now what? We can't leave him here if he somehow manages to tell somebody we're here," A voice said.

"Than kill him, doofus! You're the one with blades for hands!" Zigzagoon suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"There, happy? Let's just get out of here," Some leaves rustled as the Pokemon fled.

Zigzagoon was all alone, slowly dying, with nothing but a bag with a single orb in it. Oh, why had he not prepared better?

Now...

...It would cost him his life.

* * *

 **Well, well well! A bit of backstory for Zigzagoon, isn't it?**

 **This is just a little something a whipped up for my readers/reader.**

 **Since chapter 5 was just posted, I decided a short bonus chapter would be a good thing to have.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **Back to our regularly scheduled program in a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7: Aether Central

Quill awoke to a bell ringing through out the guild.

Totodile and Sandile stirred awake. Totodile groaned. "Good morning Sandile. Good morning, Quill," he groggily said.

"Good morning," Quill said to his teammates.

 _'And good morning to you, too'_ Quill thought to Zigzagoon.

 _Thank you._

"Come on, you two, let's go do a mission," Totodile said.

Totodile led Sandile and Quill to the mission board, and started scanning through them. "Let's see... how about this mission? 'My friend got stuck in Diamond Glint Tunnel on the 4th floor', this should be easy." Totodile said.

"Who are we looking for?" Sandile asked.

"Hmm, it says we're looking for a Flaaffy," Totodile said. "After we find Flaaffy, we're supposed to meet a Charmeleon at Ludicolo's Cafe."

Totodile unpinned the message from the board, and stuffed inside his bag.

"I'll go stock up on supplies, Sandile and Quill..." Totodile trailed off.

"Go... do something," He finished. Totodile awkwardly walked away, and Sandile turned to Quill.

"Do you know your way around town?" Sandile asked.

"Just a bit, I saw some different tents and buildings on my way here," Quill responded.

Sandile tilted his head. "You speak kind of funny," He said, before sheepishly ducking.

"I mean, no offense," He said.

"None taken," _'Wow, do I really speak funny?'_ Quill asked.

 _Not really, but if you really pay attention, yes. At some point you should tell Sandile and Totodile that you are- or at least were- a human._

 _'Right,"_

"Alright, Quill, follow me!"

* * *

"Here we are! Aether Central." Quill looked around. There were different tents and larger buildings scattered around, and the occasional cart-sales Pokemon.

Totodile was standing in front of a tent with a lizard-like Pokemon inside.

"Alright, so the tent Totodile is standing in front of is the Kecleon Shop," Sandile said, pointing his head to Totodile.

"That is Ludicolo's Cafe," Sandile said, pointing to a medium sized building that had something that looked like a hat on top.

"That is Klefki's shop, which doesn't actually sell anything, but she'll open a box you find in mystery dungeons."

"Finally, or at least the last important shop here, Kadabra's move re-learner. IF you've forgotten a move that could be useful, just come ask Kadabra to use his powers to make you remember the move, for a price of course."

As Sandile finished speaking, Totodile approached his teammates.

"Are you guys ready?" Totodile asked.

"Yup! I was just showing Quill around. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Argh, so short. I'm really sorry, but I needed to get a chapter up. One to go before I'm caught up. If I don't have chapters up, I start to feel like I can't do it and lose motivation.**

 **I love working on this story, but I have three days to write, edit, and proof-read (though I'm not very good at it!) a chapter, and when combined with other things in real life, I just feel like I can't do it, and have trouble writing.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up, but I'm afraid I'll have to move this to a weekly series.**

 **Sorry!**

 **Oh, and remember to check my profile page for updates, and sneak peeks for new chapters. I usually have a chapter finished the same day I post a sneak peak, though.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **:3**

 **Oh! (Again!) By the way, I had an idea for a story, and I may post that later. May end up having one chapter.**

* * *

 **Next time: Shine bright like a diamond! (I'm sorry)**


	8. Chapter 8: Diamond Glint Cave

"Well, team, here we are! Diamond Glint Cave!"

Totodile stood at the entrance of a cave, holding his arms out, as if showing it off.

Quill's eyes sparkled as he stood, amazed, carefully scanning over the gems and jewels for anything valuable. Jewels of various colors littered the walls and ceiling, though Quill particularly liked one gemstone, which was transparent and green.

"See anything valuable?" Sandile asked, noticing Quill.

Quill blinked a few times, before realizing what Sandile said.

"Maybe," Quill said, causing Totodile to snort.

"Oh, maybe? Well then, I'll take this gem, and that gem, oh wait! You didn't tell us anything," Totodile mocked, before Sandile looked at him with disapproving eyes.

"Don't mind him, he always does this around Mystery Dungeons. He's scared of them." Totodile whispered, though Totodile still perked up.

"Hey! I'm not scared of them!" A jet of water was sprayed at Quill and Sandile, drenching them both.

"Ugh, like I said, just ignore him," Sandile said, annoyed. "Let's just start exploring,"

As the three entered the cave, Quill picked up various gems on the floor, and stuck them in his tail. Sandile, seeing this, gave Quill an amused grin.

After a bit of walking, they came across two, tall wooden pillars, with a wall of orange light in between the pillars.

"This is where the Dungeon really starts, be ready!" Sandile warned.

As Quill walked through the light, he felt an energy travel throughout his body, before disappearing.

 _'What was that?'_

 _What?_

 _'That energy I felt when I walked in the mystery dungeon,'_

 _I don't know what you're talking about, sorry._

Quill continued walking with the Sand Crocodile and the currently-suffering-from-mood-swings blue crocodile.

As they walked, Quill could hear some sort of humming.

"What's that noise?" Quill asked.

Sandile stopped, but Totodile kept walking.

"It's probably nothing, let's-" Totodile was abruptly cut of by a large, green beam ramming into him, sending him flying into a wall.

"Totodile!" Sandile yelled, "Are you okay?"

Totodile's bag started to glow blue, before his eyes shot open.

"It's not nothing!"

A rocky, floating Pokemon suddenly appeared from the darkness.

"It's a Minior! Take it down!" Sandile yelled, before throwing sand at it.

 _'I don't really know how to use attacks, can you help me?'_

 _Already done._

Quill felt the same energy he felt when the pirates attacked flow through him.

Quill took a deep breath, and quickly exhaled, forming a dark sphere, which then went flying into the Minior.

Totodile shot a stream of water at the Minior, but it dodged the attack, and began charging up a Solar Beam.

Sandile began to glow, only for the glow to quickly fade away. Rocks were pulled from the ground, and were hurled at the Minior.

With a wail, the Minior lost balance in the air, and crashed into a wall, revealing a pink body.

"That was intense," Totodile said, sarcastically.

"Let's just keep going, guys," Sandile said, clearly impatient with Totodile's shtick.

The three Pokemon continued down a narrow tunnel, until they emerged into a large room. At the end of the room were stairs, guarded by a Salamance.

"Guys, get ready to fight," Sandile said.

Totodile reached into his back, pulled out a wand, and waved it at the Salamance. A sphere of light flew from the wand, and hit the Salamance, and the Salamance disappeared.

Sandile blinked a few times.

"Oh."

The team continued to the other side of the room, and went down the stairs.

* * *

 **Welp. Totodile possibly has the worst persona I have ever written for a character.**

 **I proofread this chapter. Yay? I didn't find much mistakes, other than a few which I kept because they were supposed to be there.**

 **Don't understand what I'm saying?**

 **I'm tired. I don't understand what I'm saying either.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dungeons and Dragons

_Whump!_

Quill tripped and fell on Totodile.

"Grph! Get off!" Totodile shoved Quill of him after the stairs disappeared.

Quill landed on the floor with a thud, before quickly standing up, shaking his tail a few times to remove the gems. Totodile and Sandile watched as several gems of various colors fell from Quill's tail.

"Why?" Totodile asked, confused. Before Quill could answer, Totodile turned around, and continued. As they entered a hallway, a Pokemon with a large steel plate on it's face jumped out at them, growling.

It tackled Totodile, before he swung his arms down onto the Shieldon, sending it's head to the ground. Quill felt an energy flow through him, and he shot a shadow ball at the Shieldon. The Pokemon was sent tumbling away, and Sandile sent sharp stones flying at it, knocking it out.

"Nice work, team," Sandile congratulated, before continuing. They turned a corner, and walked into a room. Suddenly, they all stopped. Next to the exit of the room was a sleeping Metang.

"Be quiet, guys," Sandile warned, as they all began to tip-toe to the hallway. Quill looked around at the ground, and noticed a twig right where Totodile was about to step.

"Wait!" Quill hissed, but it was too late. Totodile stepped on the twig, and it snapped, making a horrifyingly loud noise in the silence of the room. The Metang's eyes shot open, and it stood up, and roared.

Quill shot a dark sphere at the Metang, and then another. The Metang fell on it's knees, before quickly standing up and advanced on Team Harmony.

 _I can't do that again. I feel drained._

Sandile glowed a murky brown, and mud came up from the ground, and rammed into the Metang, causing it to grunt in pain.

Totodile shot a jet of water at the Metang, which caused it to stumble backwards. The Metang looked directly at Quill, and opened it's mouth, and a beam of white and red light shot out of it, which Quill barely dove away from. The beam crashed into the wall, causing rocks and boulders to fall, blocking the way Team Harmony came.

Totodile shot another jet of water at Metang, which made it stumble again. The Metang was panting; it would be down soon.

Unfortunately, a Rhyhorn wandered into the room, and upon seeing Quill, Sandile, and Totodile, starting preparing an attack.

"Jeez, this is supposed to be an easy dungeon, why are there so many high level Pokemon!" Totodile said, frustrated.

He reached into his bag, and pulled out a seed. Totodile threw the seed at the Metang, and it exploded on impact, knocking the Metang over.

It didn't get up.

The Ryhorn charged at Sandile, it's horn pointed at Sandile. Rhyhorn hit Sandile, sending him flying into the wall.

"Hey! Don't hurt Sandile!" Totodile shot a jet of water at the Rhyhorn, making it slip and fall to the ground.

Sandile came rushing back, and hurled stones at the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn got up, and charged at Sandile again. The Rhyhorn slammed its side into Sandile, sending across the room once again. Totodile's bag started to glow, and Sandile got up.

Totodile shot another stream of water at the Rhyhorn, and this time, it fell down and didn't get up.

"I can see how someone got stuck here," Totodile said, panting.

 _I really need to teach you how to use your moves on your own._

"Let's go, no point sticking around here," Sandile said. Team Harmony left the room.

The Hallway to the next room was empty. Quill, Totodile and Sandile entered a room slightly larger than the other rooms.

A Dwebble sat next to a flight of stairs, and upon seeing Quill, Totodile and Sandile, stared charging at them. However, because of the large rock on its back, Dwebble was not fast enough to attack Totodile before he sprayed the Dwebble with water multiple times.

The three Pokemon continued to the stairs.

"On to floor three," Sandile muttered. "It better not be anything like this."

* * *

It was worse. So much worse. Right off the bat, Team Harmony got attacked by a Salamance. If this wasn't enough, before the fight had really started, _another_ Salamance entered the room. A group of unevolved Pokemon were fighting two Salamance. _Peachy_.

What do you do when Pokemon much stronger than you try to attack you? You use a warp seed to get yourself away, of course. What do you do when you get teleported not three feet away? You do whatever you can to survive.

Totodile shot a jet of water at the Salamance, which did next to nothing to stop them, while Sandile hurled sharp stones at the two Salamance. The Salamance showed signs of pain, but otherwise seemed unaffected.

 _Salamance. A Dragon-Flying type. Ice Beam should be very good. Remember the energy you felt when you used Shadow Ball, and envision shooting a beam of ice._

Quill did as he was told, and managed to use Ice Beam, freezing a Salamance where it stood.

"Oh, Nice!" Sandile congratulated. "Use it again on the other one!"

Quill remembered the brief cold from using Ice Beam, and the energy he felt with shadow ball. He quickly took a deep breath and exhaled, sending a Shadow Ball followed by an Ice Beam at the unfrozen Salamance. Quill's attack, combined with Totodile's water and Sandile's stones was able to knock out the Salamance, and Team Harmony quickly left the room, leaving a frozen Salamance.

Of course, this victory was quickly overshadowed as Sandile stepped on a Chestnut Trap, which caused several heavy nuts to fall onto Sandile, quickly knocking him out. Sandile was unable to be woken up, as Totodile was out of Reviver Seeds.

"Great. Now it's just us to complete this mission," Totodile sighed. "I don't think we can do this, but we still have to try, I guess."

Quill and Totodile continued, while Quill carried Sandile on his back. They entered a room that thankfully had the stairs, but a Graveler was guarding them. The Graveler saw them, and starting rolling at Quill at high speeds. Totodile shot the Graveler with a Water Gun, and Quill shot it with an Ice Beam.

The Graveler stopped on it's back, fainted, and slid across the floor. Totodile quickly rushed to the stairs, while Quill followed from behind.

* * *

Quill and Totodile stepped off the stairs.

"Floor four. This is where that Flaaffy should be," Totodile said. "We should be careful."

The room Quill and Totodile entered on was empty. They walked into the next room, though it was also empty. In fact, the usual buzzing of Pokemon wandering the dungeon or hunting was gone. Everything was strangely... Silent.

Quill and Totodile entered a room. In the corner was an unconscious Pokemon. It was pink and had light pink wool on its head and neck.

"Look! There's the Flaaffy! I wonder what happened to her," Totodile said. "Let's wake her up and get out of here, this place is weird."

Totodile walked over to Flaaffy, and poked her. "Hey. Wake up."

The Flaaffy woke up and yelped. She jumped up and backed away from Totodile.

"Hey, wait! We're here to rescue you!" Totodile assured the Flaaffy.

Flaaffy stopped. "Get me out of here! This place is awful!" She begged.

"Alright, Alright! Take it easy, we can help you." Totodile pulled out a small blue orb, and smashed it to the ground. A blue light wrapped around Quill, Sandile, Totodile, and Flaaffy, and they all appeared right outside the dungeon.

Flaaffy immediately ran away, terrified.

"Not even a thank you," Totodile mused. "We have to come back here someday. Something is wrong with this dungeon."

* * *

Quill, Totodile, and Sandile (Who was now conscious) walked into Aether Town. Down in the plaza, the Flaaffy and a Charmeleon were sitting and chatting. The Charmeleon looked up, and saw Team Harmony, and called them over.

"Thank you for saving Flaaffy!" the Charmeleon thanked, while Flaaffy was nodding, vigorously. "Here's your reward; 500 Poke, and this weird rock I found."

The Charmeleon handed Totodile five golden coins, and a silver stone in the shape of a crescent moon, before walking away with the Flaaffy.

"You take this," Totodile said, putting the crescent in Quill's tail.

"Alright guys, back to Aether Guild."

When Team Harmony got back to their room, the sun had already set. Totodile dove into his bed, and fell asleep immediately, his bag still on. Sandile took the bag off Totodile, and set on his chest before walking over to his bed and falling asleep very quickly.

Quill sat awake in his bed, though his eyes were drooping.

 _'Thank you,'_

 _For what?_

 _'For teaching me how to use moves, and talking to me,'_

 _Oh, um, well... You're welcome._

Quill eyes shut, and he fell into sleep.

* * *

Quill walked through the forest. The moon shined brightly above him, casting a beautiful silver light across the trees. Suddenly a shadow moved across the trees, sucking away the light. The Sun rose as the moon faded away, but the Sun was dimmed.

A faint light shone from the Sun, but the shadows crawled towards it.

"Hello, human."

A voice spoke to Quill, but he didn't register it.

"You shouldn't be here."

The shadow suddenly shot to Quill, and wrapped around him until he couldn't see, and threw him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Okay! I'm finished. That chapter was really fun to write! Especially that dream part!**

 **I would write some replies to reviews, but there were no guest reviews. ;-;**

 **Please review! It means a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

Quill awoke from his sleep. It was dark outside; the sun had not yet risen. Quill walked over to the small window, and looked outside. The silver moon was near the ocean. It shone in a dim light, but each feature was clear, the craters, each line, the dark spots, everything.

Staring at the moon, Quill suddenly felt a wave of energy, as if adrenaline had suddenly started pumping. A silvery light raced across Quill's vision, before filling his vision completely.

"Please, help me!"

A feminine voice cried out.

"Solgaleo! Cresselia! Anyone! Help me!"

The light faded away, and Quill blinked. The moon had already sank below the ocean. Light from the Sun was spilling out into Quill's vision.

 _QUILL! QUIIIIIIL!_

Quill jumped at Zigzagoon's sudden loud voice.

'What? And why is the moon gone?'

 _Oh my moon, I am so glad you're okay. You've just been standing here, completely unresponsive for_ hours _. I thought you were somehow dead._

'Hours? I thought that took seconds!'

 _What? What happened?_

Quill blinked, and thought about what he just experienced.

'It was a sort of vision, I guess. I heard someone calling out for Solgaleo, and Crescellia.'

Zigzagoon emitted a long, drawn out noise that sounded vaguely like a sigh.

 _Let's go to the library to research humans, later. I want to know more about what happens when a human is transformed into a Pokemon._

Quill sat down on his pile of straw.

 _When are you going to tell them that you're a human?_

Quill's ears twitched. 'I'm not sure. I'm afraid how they'll react.'

Zigzagoon again made a noise similar to sighing.

 _Just wait until Totodile and Sandile wake up._

Quill sat, and waited. The Sun was just above the horizon, and Sandile began to stir. As Sandile sat up, Totodile's eyes shot open, and he sat up.

"How do you always wake up so alert?" Sandile asked. Totodile just shrugged. "Let's find a job. Maybe a rescue mission?"

The group got up, and left to look at the missions board.

The guild was quiet. Few Pokemon, save for a few dark types, were awake at this time. Altaria was swooping around overhead. Totodile skimmed the mission board for a rescue mission.

"How about this one? 'My brother got lost in the Spectral Woods', we have to find a Seedot." Totodile pulled the mission of the board.

"Spectral Woods is far away. We can't make it there on foot," Sandile brought up. Totodile shrugged. "We can just take get Driftblim to take us. We have the money."

The team left for a small building. Outside the building, a Driftblim was sleeping.

"Hey!" Totodile awoke the Driftblim.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, what do you need?"

"We need to get to the Spectral Woods, how much will it cost?" The Driftblim thought for a moment.

"Ehh, three hundred Poke." Totodile pulled out six golden coins out of his bag. Driftblim took the coins and slid them into a slot in the side of the building, and grabbed a large basket.

"Hop in."

Driftblim started flying with Team Harmony in the basket. As they flew, Driftblim tried to strike up a conversation.

"Soooo, what are you going to Spectral Woods for?" Driftblim asked.

"We're rescuing a Seedot," Sandile answered.

"Mmm, is it that Nuzleaf's younger brother? Y'know, the one who keeps getting in 'situations'?"

"Yup."

The rest of the ride was silent. Driftblim landed right outside the Spectral Woods, and Team Harmony hopped out. Driftblim handed Totodile a small, red orb.

"When you need me to come back, just rub this orb. I'll come back in a about half an hour." Driftblim floated off, leaving the three unevolved Pokemon to face Spectral Woods.

Quill, Totodile, and Sandile continued to the dungeon, and as they passed the barrier connecting the dungeon the the rest of the world, Quill again felt an energy pass through him, causing him to shudder.

They traveled down the corridor leading from the barrier, and entered an area that opened up into three paths, with many trees forming the walls of the dungeon. Quill looked up, and saw a thick purple haze covering the sky, and obscuring the treetops from view.

"Which path do we go down?" Totodile asked Quill and Sandile.

"We need to find the Seedot quickly. Do we have any guiding wands?" Sandile asked.

'Guiding wands?' Quill wondered to Zigzagoon.

 _They show you where the stairs are._

'Oh.'

"Hmm, no. We don't have any. I guess we should split up. When you find the stairs, or a dead end, meet back here." Totodile started down a path.

"This isn't going to end well," Sandile muttered, and walked down the second path. Quill began walking down the third path.

'Hey, Zigzagoon, what moves can I use?' Quill asked.

 _Let's see... Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Surf, and Substitute._ Zigzagoon responded.

'How do I use Surf and Substitute?'

 _Surf really isn't an attacking move, it just allows you to swim exceptionally well. Substitute... Is hard to explain. Here, I'll just activate it for you so you can try to imitate it later. Be warned, it does hurt a bit._

Quill felt a strange warm energy flow through him, and then a bit of pain. Quill winced at the sudden pain, and a second Zigzagoon appeared in front of him in a puff of white smoke. Upon closer inspection, Quill discovered that it was actually a plush version of a Zigzagoon. It looked like a regular Zigzagoon, except it's deep brown eyes were buttons, and if you looked closely there were seams where different limbs connected. The plush had a pink line running down it's belly.

 _Now, you try to recreate the energy you feel when using Substitute. Remember the energy, try to recreate it and let it flow through you._

Quill closed his eyes, and tried to recreate the energy, like Zigzagoon said. He felt the familiar yet painful energy go through him. The energy dissipated. Quill opened his eyes, and found a second fake Zigzagoon in front of him.

 _Good, good. Now, It's best if you continued along your path._

Quill followed Zigzagoon's advice, and continued along the path. He turned a corner, and suddenly retreated back around the corner. A Phantump floated lazily just around the corner.

'What Pokemon is that?' Quill asked Zigzagoon, hastily.

 _It's a Phantump. If you have to fight, I recommend you use either Ice Beam or Shadow Ball. But don't try to fight, it might attract unwanted attention. Just try to sneak past it._

Quill peeked around the corner, and saw the Phantump looking like it was about to fall asleep. Quill exited his hiding spot, and began carefully and quietly moving under the Phantump. He only got a few feet in front of the Phantump when it snapped awake and spun around. Four blue flames appeared, and began spinning around the Phantump. They launched at Quill, and he ducked out of the way. Quill shot an Ice Beam at the Phantump, and it was blasted at the wall of trees. Quill then shot a shadow ball at the Phantump. The sphere hit, and the Phantump fell to the ground, unconscious.

 _Nice shot. You should get going now._

Quill turned away from the Phantump, and continued down the path. After a minute of walking, he came to a split path. One path led down a hall that Quill could not see the end of. The other led directly to a room. Quill walked down the short path.

As Quill entered the room he was immediately barraged by sharp leaves. He turned to face his attacker, but was met with nothing. Quill was suddenly forced forwards. He tripped and rolled on the ground. He quickly leaped to his feet and whirled around to face his attacker. A tall, large Pokemon resembling a pumpkin faced him.

The Gourgeist shot another barrage of leaves, but Quill dove out of the way. Quill shot an Ice Beam at the Gourgeist, but the Ice Beam hit an invisible barrier. The Gourgeist spat a small brown object at Quill, which exploded on impact, knocking Quill over. Gourgeist shot another Razor Leaf at Quill, which he rolled out of the way of. Quill shot a Shadow Ball at Gourgeist, at the Pokemon was hit. The Gourgeist fell down, and Quill seized the oppertunity and leaped onto the Gourgeist, pinning her to the floor. Quill shot an Ice Beam at point blank range, and the Gourgeist shrieked with pain.

"I give up! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Quill was startled into falling off the Gourgeist, who quickly fled the room through the way Quill got in.

'Wild Pokemon can speak?'

 _I guess so. I've never heard one talk, though._ _Until now, that it. You should get going to the other tunnel. This room is a dead end._

Quill left the room and entered the dark tunnel. He walked for minutes before crashing into a wall that felt like rock. It was too dark to see, so Quill felt around until he found where the tunnel had suddenly changed its direction. Quill went around the corner, and at the end of this tunnel, he could see light. As Quill neared the room, he got chillier. He entered the room, and it was freezing cold. Ice coated stone walls, and in the center of the room was a giant white bear Pokemon staring at Quill with fierce eyes. The Pokemon roared and charged at Quill. Quill jumped out of the way, but his paws provided poor traction on the slippery floor and he slid into the wall.

 _What is a Beartic doing in Spectral Woods?! The nearest Mystery Dungeon where Beartic live is hundreds of miles away! Quill, something is seriously wrong. Please, just run.  
_

Quill's eyes darted around the room, however the only exit was the corridor Quill had just came from. The same corridor that the Beartic was now standing at. The Beartic turned around. It roared and fired a white beam at Quill. Unable to get back on his feet. Quill instead created a substitute in front of him. The plush absorbed the Ice-Beam before exploding into white smoke.

Quill was panting now. He pushed himself off the wall, and slid at the other side of the room.

'I don't think I can make another substitute, Zigzagoon. Should I attack using Shadow Ball?'

 _Yes, but please try to escape if you can._

Quill fired a Shadow Ball at the Beartic, but the bear swatted it out of the way, dealing minimal damage to the Beartic. Quill fired another, but was met with the same result. The Beartic began marching towards Quill, swatting away his attacks. The Beartic opened its mouth, and a ball of white energy began to form inside of it.

 _That's a Hyper Beam! Get out of the way!_

Quill pushed himself off the wall to the other wall, and the Beartic fired. The Beartic aimed the Hyper Beam at Quill, and Quill again pushed himself away. Quill hit the wall, and was ever so close to escaping. Quill began crawling to the exit, but the Beartic roared and charged Quill, his paws glowing. Unable to push himself in any direction but at the Beartic, Quill just sat helplessly and braced for impact. A huge force rammed into Quill's side, and Quill was thrown into the wall. Quill fell to the ground. His vision was swimming and getting dark.

 _Please stay awake Quill. Just please, please stay awake, we're dead if you can't stay awake._ Zigzagoon's words sounded distant. The Beartic began walking to Quill, but from the corridor came a barrage of fire, and hit the Beartic. That was the last thing Quill saw before everything went dark.

* * *

 **Well, it's been awhile. I'm honestly surprised I was able to get myself to write this chapter, since this story has been all about momentum, and I've had nearly a year break from the last chapter.**

 **I'm sorry that this story has to die, but don't expect another chapter, since I doubt I'll ever continue this little project. My writing in this story has been sub-par, and if I went back, I'd rewrite almost every chapter.**

 **Who knows? Maybe I'll write a few more chapters in the future, but don't expect much. If I ever return to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Bronze, it'll be a rewrite.**

 **My plan for a next chapter was that Totodile would reach a dead end in his tunnel, and go back, where he would meet with Sandile. THey would then go down Quill's tunnel because he wasn't back yet. They would go to the dark tunnel, and use a Luminous Orb, which would reveal the tunnel. They would see that the trees were covered in black crystals, and eventually the wall were crystal covered stone. The crystals stopped being on the walls when they could see without the orb. They would find Quill unconscious in a pool of water, and wake him. That was the end of my plan that isn't just, "continue with dungeon". Unfortunately, I cannot give any secrets in this story in case I ever return.**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
